Only when the time will come
by Clipse23
Summary: Destiel / Spoilers 13x22 / Chaque chose en son temps. Il en est de même pour le coming-out, les sentiments, et ce que cela implique.


**Only when the time will come**

Ecriture : 17 Mai 2018

One-Shot

Entre le 13x22 et 13x23 (Spoilers 13x22)

Destiel

 **Notes**

Ecrit pour un Défi en honneur à la « Journée mondiale de lutte contre l'homophobie et la transphobie ». Le thème était de base « Le personnage qui raconte le coming-out ne doit pas être celui qui le fait », publication aujourd'hui et 1'700 mots max. Mais quand je commence à écrire je ne finis jamais là où je veux, donc bien évidemment les thèmes et moi ça fait deux mdr ! Le coming-out c'est donc pas trop ça ici étant donné que je voulais rester In Character.. XD Mais je vous laisse juger par vous-même !

Les reviews sont les bienvenues, enjoy !

.

* * *

.

La vie n'est pas facile lorsqu'on est adolescent.

Encore moins lorsque la moitié de ce qui nous compose est fait de la grâce d'un ange.

Encore moins lorsque cet ange n'est autre que Lucifer.

Jack le savait, il n'était probablement pas le seul à vivre des moments difficiles à cet âge là. Enfin, façon de parler, puisqu'à huit mois, il aurait en temps normal dû passer son temps à crier et demander l'attention de ses pères adoptifs. Mais chaque jour, il affrontait des remises en question. Il apprenait de nouvelles choses qui le dépassait. Il voyait qu'on attendait de lui beaucoup plus qu'il ne s'en croyait capable.

Et pourtant, chaque jour, il se levait.

La première nuit de son retour au bunker suivait son cours. L'espace de vie était pour la première fois rempli, ayant montré la veille toute l'agitation qu'elle comptait maintenant avec les troupes de Bobby. Jack aimait beaucoup cela. Etre entouré d'autant de personnes qui l'appréciaient. Faire de nouvelles rencontres. Apprendre à connaître une nouvelle multitude de personnes. Même si elles étaient là uniquement pour une guerre à venir. Cette guerre à laquelle il souhaitait se donner. Cette cause qu'il voulait protéger. Ces gens qu'il souhaitait sauver.

De nombreuses choses remuaient une nouvelle fois dans sa tête. Et le peu de sommeil dont il avait besoin pour sa condition n'aidait pas. C'est ainsi qu'au beau milieu de la nuit, Jack se leva pour marcher un peu au travers du bunker maintenant silencieux. Ecoutant uniquement ses pas sur le sol ferme, se concentrant sur les vibrations qu'il pouvait percevoir.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un son sorte de la pièce principale. Des rires. Quelqu'un qui tousse. De nouvelles exclamations de joie.

« Dean, je t'ai dit qu'il n'était pas bon pour toi de boire encore un verre de cette chose. »

« C'est Charlie qui l'a ramené, on en aura pas deux fois ! »

« Il devrait pas y avoir de raison de revenir si tout se passe bien, _bitches_ , donc en effet c'est la dernière fois qu'il peut profiter de mon super mélange. »

Jack s'approcha légèrement de la pièce en entendant les voix de Dean, Castiel et Charlie.

« Sauf si tu m'apprends à le faire, » s'échappa la voix maladroite du chasseur.

« Secret de fabrication. »

Il lui apparut rapidement qu'ils ne voulaient peut-être pas être dérangé. Jack comptait rebrousser chemin sans attendre. Mais à vrai dire, il était attiré par ce tableau de légèreté au milieu de tout les conflits qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, et de la guerre imminente. Il ne voyait pas de mal à regarder un instant cette scène qu'il ne jugea pas des plus privées au premier abord. S'approchant ainsi assez pour les voir tout les trois.

Charlie arborait un grand sourire, un verre à la main d'une boisson à la couleur étrange. Dean en tenait la bouteille, l'air légèrement éméché. Ou plus qu'éméché, à vrai dire, l'idée accentuée par le peu d'alcool restant dans la bouteille qui tanguait dangereusement dans les mains du Winchester. Et Castiel... souriait ?

Jack fronça les sourcils. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans une situation assez positive pour voir cela arriver. A vrai dire, Castiel ne souriait pas réellement. Mais il observait Dean et ses mouvements trop amples pour être dans un état normal, qui parlait d'un air un peu trop hilare pour la situation. Et il y avait ce petit quelque chose dans le visage de l'ange, ressemblant à de la joie. De l'amusement. Ne quittant le chasseur des yeux que par intermittence, comme s'il regardait Charlie uniquement par politesse. Ses lèvres entre son habituel air neutre et un sourire. Un entre-deux qui surprit le nephilim.

« Je saurais garder le secret, » maugréa le chasseur. « Puis t'es d'un autre univers, c'est pas comme ci ça poserait problème que quelqu'un d'ici le sache. »

« Désolé, mais seul les personnes ayant subi une apocalypse sont autorisées à le savoir. »

« On l'a eu aussi même si elle n'a pas pris la même ampleur que la vôtre, » argumenta Dean. « Allez, file la recette. »

« Mm, » sembla réfléchir Charlie en levant faussement les yeux au ciel avec un sourire, cherchant d'autres règles. « Il faut avoir combattu... des dragons. »

« Fait aussi ! »

« Couché avec des filles d'au moins trois pays différent. »

« Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi à ce jeu, » tenta de dire Dean avec fierté, sa voix déraillant légèrement.

« Oh, tu crois ça Winchester ? » le défia t-elle. « Plan à trois ? »

« Un jeu d'enfant. »

« Fille d'un autre continent ? »

« Tu me prends pour un débutant ? »

« Deux personnes dans la même journée ? »

« Pff, » sourit Dean en faisant un geste de la main montrant la futilité de la situation.

Le regard du Winchester dévia tout à coup sur le brun, se tenant juste à côté d'eux. Et aussi bref qu'il fut, Jack put y apercevoir une légère gène. Comme si Dean avait soudainement honte de ses propos, ou qu'il ne souhaitait pas que l'ange apprenne tout de ce qu'il avait pu faire. Cela n'échappa pas à Charlie, quelque chose illuminant tout à coup son regard.

Elle n'y alla pas par quatre chemins. N'ayant rien à perdre.

« Déjà eu des sentiments pour... quelqu'un du même sexe ? »

Dean aurait juste pu s'en débarrasser rapidement en donnant une réponse négative sans attendre. Rire avant de reprendre une gorgée et passer à autre chose. Mais son manque de sobriété amplifia ce qui sembla être un pur sentiment de nervosité, se mettant soudainement presque dos à l'ange, fuyant son regard, et lâcha sans faire exprès dans son mouvement qui s'était voulu trop brusque la bouteille qui s'explosa au contact du sol.

« Dean ! » s'exclama Castiel face à la projection de verres partout dans la pièce.

Il se baissa en même temps que le chasseur pour ramasser les dégâts que ce dernier venait de causer. Le Winchester tourna sur lui-même dans sa confusion, occupé à ramasser les débris en maugréant quelques jurons. La main de Castiel lui apparut tout à coup dans son champ de vision. Oh, ce n'était donc pas du verre qu'il venait d'attraper cette fois-ci. Il leva instinctivement les yeux, pour se faire envelopper par ce regard bleu qu'il connaissait si bien.

Quelqu'un d'autre aurait probablement réagit face au comportement qu'il venait d'avoir. Aurait demandé des éclaircissements. Mais pas Castiel. L'ange connaissait les limites du chasseur. Il connaissait leur situation. Il savait faire passer sous silence de nombreuses petites choses, ici et là, qui, formant un tout, aurait dû se faire poser les bonnes questions. Mais ils avaient appris à ne pas les poser. Dean avait mis de nombreuses années à en être conscient, franchissant dans sa tête certaines étapes importantes. Mais ce n'était par pour autant le moment.

La question étant : le serait-ce un jour ?

Mais à moins de l'imaginer lui, Cas et Sam, les orteils dans le sable. Des verres avec des petites ombrelles. Des t-shirts hawaïens assortis... Ce n'était pas pour demain.

Ou peut-être que si, qui sait. Dean ne savait pas de quoi le futur était constitué.

Leur échange de regard n'avait pas duré plus de quatre secondes. Mais il était chargé. Chargé de tout ce qui les constituait. De tout ce qu'ils ressentaient. De tout ce qu'ils ne se disaient pas. Et il était impossible de le voir autrement.

Charlie comprit cela rapidement puisqu'elle se racla la gorge d'un air gênée. Ce fut le retour à la réalité des deux hommes, se relevant sans un mot. Dean lâchant la main chaude dans un mouvement un peu trop lent. Partant vers la poubelle dans un silence qui se répercuta à travers le bunker. Ce fut aussi le moment où Jack décida de s'extirper de ce tableau, voyant bien qu'il avait aperçu une scène qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir.

Comprenant que la vie n'était pas facile non plus pour l'ange et le chasseur.

Encore moins lorsque tout le monde comptait sur eux pour un lendemain meilleur.

Encore moins lorsque cela les empêchait d'atteindre ensemble un bonheur inespéré.


End file.
